Rosalie's Second Chance
by PyroMidnightAngel
Summary: After BD, Rosalie is unsatisfied with her life, and has fantasies of having her own child. One day, Alice had a vision; she saw a girl who was to be Rosalie's second chance. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight

Rosalie's POV

I have never forgiven Royce for what he had done, but I find several instances and reason that I have to. If he had not done as what he desired, I would never have become a vampire, I would never have met my own true love, Emmett, and I would most certainly never have met Alice, nor Bella, and most of all, Nessie. But then, if Royce had attacked another, I would've been human, I would've had my own pretty babies and lived happily, never having to suffer pangs of jealousy when Nessie called Bella 'Mom'. Ye even then, I could not, because I could not imagine carrying a child that wasn't Emmett's.

And for all of this, I have had conflicting emotions, with all the 'what if' fantasies I had and all the regrets, if something had or had not happened.

Most of all, I envied Bella, as a human. She could have a child and be happy, but I was forever just me. Barren. There would never be more than just me and Emmett. And before Bella, it was Esme that I envy, as she could use us to be her surrogate, and was satisfied with it, for we were all children in our own way.

And every day, when the sun rises on the dawn of a new day, it would be a new day without the laughter of children, where I can never give Emmett the most important thing that all human wives could. A child. I would never be able to watch the slow, incessant growth of a small human baby. _My _baby. _Our _baby.

With all the regrets I have, I still cannot find the heart to be angry at Royce, for even though he had...he had ravaged me, it is becoming a vampire that brought many joys to my life, and my own fantasies of my own daughter.

She would have my golden haire, which would darken as she grew older, and pale vivid blue eyes that captures any would be slender, with a small frame, a delicate heart-shaped face scattered with freckles on her cheeks. Anyone who met her would love her, and her laugh could bring angels to tears. She would be vain, like me, and arrogant. OR stubborn...

"Rose?" Alice called, startling me out of my fantasies. "You're in your dreamland again." The guys snickered. I threw them a glare." So, anyway, I was thinking of going to Barcelona for a last-minute family shopping spree!" Everyone except me groaned, especially Bella; being immortal hadn't change her views about fashion. "No one gets to sit it out." Even more groans. Alice puts her hands on her hips. "You _all _need new clothes!" I smiled happily and hugged my little pixie; we'd all gotten to call her that after Nessie called her 'Pixie Alice', and the name sort of stuck.

"Now, let's pack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight

Rosalie's POV

The next morning, Alice and the others left to hunt before we leave Appalachia, leaving me with Emmett for company. We'd almost sneaked out to hunt, but Alice bribed me with the latest Valentino minidress and matching heels, so we stayed at home and I tried to avoid Emmett's every attempt at luring me back into our luxurious king-sized bed with silk cushions and warm, velvety blankets, even though the bed itself was just for pretense and...you know. I was curious, since Alice looked as if she were hiding something and Jasper kept sending me waves of calmness. What were they hiding?

"Aww, come on, Rose!" Emmett whined, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I almost laughed at how comical he was. "Pleeaassee?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, baby." He sulked.

"No. Fair." Emmett whined. I almost relented. Almost. But I had to remember that I was looking for the reason why Alice and Jasper were so secretive. "No one ever lets me have fun."

Suddenly, from the direction of the front door, came a soft mewling that gradually became louder, a sound I recognized to be that of a small infant, and I stared at Emmett in confusion, who did the exact same thing back at me. It wasn't Emmett. Was this from Alice?

We strode to the door, afraid that there may be humans nearby and hating to walk that slowly, and opened it. I gasped at the sight.

There, struggling in the basket, was a small baby, barely two months old, her tiny fists waving wildly in the air as she protested at the top of her lungs. Her hair was a mass of soft golden curls, her body small and covered in a soft, baby blue dress, her face beautifully heart-shaped, softened only by her round cheeks. She was perfect, as perfect as I had dreamed her to be. Fantically, I scopped her up into my arms while Emmett picked up the envelope that had fallen and opened it when I nodded.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Though I cannot tell you my name, I can tell you the child you now hold's. Her name is Victoria. She is my younger sister's child, my niece, but I cannot raise her. I work for the Volturi, and they want her dead. Though I hated her, I had promised my sister that I would have her every need satisfied. For a long time, I have watched you and I believe you are the most suitable to raise her, as you have had run-ins with the Volturi. She has been destined become the new leader, as the three leaders now have become selfish and unable to work for the good of all vampires, and that is the reason why Victoria is being hunted. Though I have faked her death, there are still others who believe that she is still alive, and in order to keep her alive, I need your coven to keep her safe._

_She has abilites that are far beyond others, and it is up to you to make sure she reaches her full potential._

_J._

Emmett stared at me after he finished reading, looking for an answer. "Was this why Alice didn't want to let us hunt? Is it her surprise?"

I shook my head, still half-mesmerized by Victoria's charm. "Yes and no. Alice probably saw Victoria. It couldn't be her surprise since the letter is addressed to all of us by someone named J." Then, Emmett reached his hands out at me, his eyes hopeful. I read the request and my maternal instincts took over me, pulling Victoria out of his reach. Just as suddenly, I stopped. Emmett was going to be Victoria's father, so he should be allowed to carry her. My internal mom screamed denial, but I passed Victoria to my big goofy husband.

Somehow, his huge muscular arms folded perfectly over the tiny bulge that was Victoria and he stared down at her in utter amazement, like she was the new joy of his life. Emmett looked up and stared at me, like I'd just given him the greatest present in the world. Victoria. It was like she'd been truly born, not given, to us, in some hospital after struggling for nine months.

"She's beautiful, Rose," he whispered, looking back at Victoria, who'd quieted when he'd first carried her. I heard her cry softly and Emmett smiled widely. "She has both our eyes, too." I took a step closer. Emmett bent down a little, so that I could see Victoria's face. Her _eyes_. The left eye was a light purple color, while the right was the beautiful jet blackI'd seen in Emmett's human eyes. An epiphany hit me. Victoria was meant to be ours. To be our child.

I looked up at Emmett. Big, strong but goofy, he was everything I wanted, everything I had hoped for in a husband. Until now. Would he accept Victoria? Looking into his golden eyes, I knew he did, and I knew I did too. "Let's bring Victoria in, shall we?"

Emmett, realizing that I wanted Victoria as much as he did, grinned, nodded, and followed me back into the house to wait for the others to come home.


End file.
